


The Drapes Across the Train

by ChibiSailorMini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, Goku loses his powers, M/M, Parody, Possessed Vegeta, Slight hint of Bulma/Vegeta, Some slashy moments, Train Ride, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSailorMini/pseuds/ChibiSailorMini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his powers, Goku turns to the last person he thought he needed the help of, Vegeta. And because of that, Vegeta decides to take everyone's favorite hero to a Saiyan Specialist but the train ride to West City goes awry when a witch tosses a magical drape onto Vegeta, thus making the Saiyan Prince be possessed by some evil spirit. Now it's up to a powerless Goku to stop him before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drapes Across the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend were messing around with a story title generator, coming up with insane story plots for the titles that we got when we both decided on challenging each other on writing some of these stories out, no matter how wacky or insane the titles and plots were. 
> 
> Prompts: Magical drape, train ride, powerless Goku facing off against a possessed Vegeta.  
> Words: 612

“I can’t believe you just lost your powers like that, Kakkarot!” he was beyond angry. It confused him as to how the taller man sitting beside him just up and lost his powers. Kakkarot was one of the strongest warriors around for Kami’s sake! So how could he have lost his powers? He saw his friend and rival cringe at his words. It almost made him smirk.

Kakkarot, or Goku as his Earthling friends called him, was always challenging people to a fight, a fair one. It was in his blood to fight – to get stronger, but his latest challenge had costed him his powers. Goku claimed it was some sort of poison or magical spell of sorts. And so they decided on going to West City to see a Saiyan Specialist, who happens to be an old friend of Vegeta’s, or rather an old flame.

“Oh, come on, Vegeta! It was an honest mistake. All I need you to do is pull some strings with that lady friend of yours at Capsule Corp so she can see me! Pleaaaase?!”

It was that incessant whining and pleading that irked Vegeta to no end. He had to admit though, seeing Goku bowing down to him, and begging kinda made him feel in control. Of course, he was in control; he was the prince of Saiyans after all. ‘

“Fine! Just stop with that damned whining!”

Here they were, sitting in silence on a train that was headed to West City. They would have flown but Vegeta did not want to be faced with the embarrassment of carrying Goku like some ferrying service. So he settled on riding the train with the clown of a monkey. Vegeta had his eyes closed, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he listened to the steady rhythm of the train’s chugging and the wheels rattling on the tracks as it went. He was almost asleep when he felt something land on his shoulder.

He tensed at seeing that Goku, in his sleep, had slumped over, his head resting against his shoulder. It was an awkward position considering how Goku’s larger body was almost in a laying position.

“Gah, Kakka-Kakkarot, wake up! Goku?” Vegeta felt his heart thudding hard in his chest, making his ribs feel tighter than they should be. Goku’s very breath was tickling his ear. It was almost annoying.

 _For Cripes sake, Kakkarot, you stupid clown!_ He had no choice but to sit there in that awkward position as some of the other passengers looked over at them and whispered behind their hands. Two high school girls even giggled and blushed at seeing them. It made the high and mighty prince blush as well.

Vegeta breathed in deeply, sitting straighter, not wanting to disturb his rival’s slumber. If he was this tired then something really was wrong. The Prince kept his arms crossed, his body relaxing slowly but not completely. The stares of the other passengers were highly unnerving. Surely, people weren't thinking he and Kakkarot were lovers for him to let Goku sleep on him.

Not that the thought of being Kakkarot’s lover never crossed his mind…

Vegeta quickly cleared his throat, forcing the lude image of him and Goku in bed out of his head. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable but as he did so, Goku’s body slumped more, his head laying in Vegeta’s lap.

“Oh, good lord!” Vegeta cried out.

The Saiyan Prince just grumbled under his breath as he leaned back, resting his own head on the back of the seat. This was going to be a long train ride.


End file.
